Los cambios pueden ser buenos
by bruxi
Summary: No a todos nos gustan los cambios, y menos si implican un cambio brusco de rutina. Pero a veces son buenos, muy buenos. Y eso lo saben bien nuestros protagonistas. [Fic participante en la actividad "¡¿Alguien quiere pensar en los niños!" del foro "¡Siéntate!"]
1. Chapter 1

**¡YAHOI! Yo aquí, de nuevo, trayéndoos una nueva actividad del forín. Sé que tengo cosas pendientes, no me olvido, pero me ha pasado una cosa horriblemente horrible.**

 **Chicos... Mi portátil ha muerto *llora* ¡y no tengo dinero para comprarme otro! *llora más fuerte* ¡Y todas mis cosas se han perdido para siempre! *llantera nivel Neliam* (?).**

 **En fin, os dejo disfrutar del capítulo... *sigue llorando*.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para hacer algo productivo con mi tiempo y con mi vida.

* * *

 **Los cambios pueden ser buenos**

* * *

Se miró los pequeños pies, enfundados en unos zapatos negros de charol, perfectamente nuevos y relucientes, con las tiras de su mochila, también nuevecita, aferradas fuertemente entre sus manos, apretándolas contra los hombros. Una brisa suave, primaveral, movió su cabello, recogido en una coleta. Su mamá estaba hablando con su nueva profe, de su nuevo cole.

—Bueno, ¿Estás lista, Kagome?—La niña levantó la vista y dio un paso atrás, asustada, al ver a la mujer inclinada hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. A su lado, su madre suspiró y se agachó a su altura, arreglándole el pelo.

—Cariño, debes portarte bien con la profesora ¿de acuerdo? Asano-sensei cuidará de ti a partir de ahora. La pequeña asintió, lentamente, como si le costara hacerlo. Vio como su madre se ponía en pie y cruzaba una mirada con la profesora, para acto seguido despedirse de ella y dejarla allí.

Con pasitos cortos fue siguiendo a la profesora hasta su aula. Tuvo que esperar fuera mientras la profesora la presentaba a los demás niños, luego le hizo gestos para que entrara.

No muy convencida se adentró en la clase y levantó la vista para mirar a los que serían sus nuevos compañeros. La mayoría la miraban curiosos, mientras que otros ya cuchicheaban sobre la niña nueva. Frunció el ceño, molesta. A ella le gustaba su antiguo cole, no entendía por qué había tenido que cambiar.

—Háblanos un poco de ti, Kagome. —La chiquilla miró a su profesora y luego de nuevo a los demás niños. Respiró hondo y tomó valor para hablar.

—Me llamo Kagome Higurashi. Antes vivía al otro lado de la ciudad con mis papás y mi hermano pequeño, Sōta, pero ahora nos hemos mudado a casa del abuelo. Vivimos en un templo sintoísta, el templo Higurashi. Tengo un gato, Buyō, al que le gusta mucho comer, y también tenemos un árbol en el patio que, según mi abuelo, es muy antiguo y tiene poderes especiales. —Muchos niños se rieron y ella no pudo evitar soltar una risita también. La profesora pareció darse por satisfecha con su presentación y, para gran alivio de Kagome, le dijo que fuera a sentarse a uno de los sitios que había libre.

Escogió un pupitre al lado de la ventana que además estaba al lado del radiador, perfecto para los días de invierno. Dejó su mochila junto a las demás, en uno de los percheros vacíos, y sacó los libros y el material que iba a necesitar ese día.

Las primeras horas de clase transcurrieron con normalidad y, a la hora del recreo, todos los niños y niñas salieron en tropel, armando alboroto. Kagome también se levantó, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer, pero siguiendo a sus excitados compañeros hasta el patio. Una vez allí, y como aún no conocía a nadie, optó por sentarse a la sombra de un árbol y observar los juegos de los demás.

Ese era su plan, pero la fortuna quiso que una pelota fuera a dar justo a su lado. La cogió entre sus manitas y se levantó, buscando a los usuarios de la misma, viendo a un grupo de tres niños yendo hacia ella.

—¿Nos la pasas?—Kagome miró la bola y luego otra vez a los niños y asintió. Se la lanzó y uno la atrapó. Iban a irse cuando uno de ellos dijo algo que la incomodó.

—Tú eres la nueva ¿no? ¿La que dice que vive en un templo? Así que tendrás poderes especiales. —Kagome se lo quedó mirando inexpresiva y negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos a jugar, Ichigo—dijo uno de sus amigos, nervioso, tal vez conocedor de las mañas de su compañero de juegos.

—Pero yo quiero saber si ella tiene poderes. Se supone que sí ¿no? ¡Vamos, haznos una demostración!—Kagome empezó a enfadarse. Suficiente había tenido con cambiar de casa, de amigos, de colegio, de ambiente, como para que aquel niño desconocido viniera a meterse con ella.

—¡Oye tú, déjala en paz!—Los tres niños giraron la vista, viendo a otra niña corriendo en su dirección y poniéndose delante de Kagome. Automáticamente los tres pequeños pusieron cara de espanto.

—Eri-chan…

—¡Nada de Eri-chan! ¡Siempre os metéis con los niños nuevos! ¡Fuera!—Por su parte, Kagome no dijo nada. Simplemente flanqueó a Eri, se acercó con toda la calma del mundo a los tres niños y, quedando justo en frente del que sujetaba la pelota, se la quitó para sorpresa de todos y, haciendo gala de una extraordinaria puntería, la lanzó justo hacia las partes bajas del tal Ichigo; el proyectil impactó sin mayores problemas, provocando un grito de dolor en el niño. Los otros dos la miraron con temor y salieron corriendo, huyendo de aquella niña nueva rara que no temía defenderse de los niños.

—Tontos—murmuró Kagome, harta ya de todo.

—¡Guao!—Se volvió, descubriendo que la niña llamada Eri seguía allí de pie, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Yo no lo habría hecho mejor. No te preocupes por Ichigo, es tonto de remate. Soy Eri, Kagome ¿verdad?—La aludida asintió—. Desde ahora somos amigas. ¡Ven a jugar con nosotras!

Y en ese momento Kagome aprendió que nada ni nadie podría llevarle la contraria a Eri, su nueva (y futura) mejor amiga, al menos a ese lado del pozo.

Pero esa ya es otra historia.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Es cortito, lo sé, pero espero que os haya gustado igualmente. Serán una serie de viñetas, por cierto, más o menos de este estilo, o al menos esa es la idea xD.**

 **¿Me dejáis un review con helado de vainilla?**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo. Lectores sí. Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡YAHOI! Aquí dejo el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste mucho mucho mucho.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Los cambios pueden ser buenos II**

* * *

Hacía un frío que pelaba, y no lo decía solo ella. Sango no hacía más que frotarse las manos a ver si le entraban en calor, Shippō estaba arrebujado contra Kirara, quien estaba lo más cerca de la lumbre que podía. Miroku no hacía más que temblar desde hacía un poco e incluso InuYasha tenía la nariz roja y gruñía con molestia.

Suspiró, tapándose aún más con su saco de dormir. Días como estos prefería pasarlos en su casa, bien calentita en su cama, con un buen chocolate o una sopa caliente, quizás viendo la televisión con su familia o quizás escuchando música, relajada al calorcito de los radiadores de la época moderna.

Pero no, a ella le tenía que tocar la china. Si es que tenía una mala suerte…

—Tápate bien, Kagome. —Miró para el medio demonio y sonrió al ver un ligero atisbo de preocupación hacia su persona. Decidió no replicar y asintió, obedeciendo y subiendo aún más la manta de su saco de dormir—. Esta noche habrá tormenta, será mejor no salir.

—¿Y quién crees tú que saldría con este tiempo?—Saltó Sango, evidentemente malhumorada a causa del frío. InuYasha alzó las cejas como diciendo "Con vosotros, débiles humanos, nunca se sabe". Miroku no pudo evitar reírse y la sacerdotisa del futuro no tardó en secundarlo, ante el bufido de una molesta y sonrojada Sango.

—Mañana será otro día y seguro que el tiempo habrá mejorado. No nos retrasaremos mucho. —Y con este último comentario por parte de Kagome, los tres dieron por terminada la charla nocturna y se dispusieron a intentar conciliar el sueño. Pronto no se oyó más que el viento silbando con fuerza en el exterior.

Tal y como InuYasha había vaticinado, había tormenta, y a juzgar por el sonido, de las gordas.

Gracias al cielo a la mañana siguiente el viento había amainado, y tampoco se oía lluvia. Con cautela, nuestros protagonistas se asomaron al exterior, y lo que vieron los dejó boquiabiertos.

Un extenso manto de nieve del blanco más puro se extendía ante ellos, sepultando rocas y algunos árboles pequeños.

—¿Qué os ocurre?—Shippō fue el primero en romper el silencio, quedando él también sin palabras al ver el paisaje frente a él—. Es… es…

—¡Es precioso!

—¡Es nieve!—Zorrito y humana gritaron al mismo tiempo, abriendo la puerta del todo y dejándose caer en el manto níveo—. ¡Qué fría está!

—¡Espera, Shippō!—Kagome volvió a entrar en la cabaña para salir segundos después cargada con bufandas, guantes y gorros para todos, incluso para InuYasha, quien tomó la bufanda y el gorro con algo de molestia, aunque por dentro no podía estar más feliz de que la chica se hubiese acordado también de él.

A los cinco minutos, Kagome y Shippō ya estaban jugando con la nieve. Miroku y Sango no sabían muy bien qué hacer. Nunca habían visto a nadie pasárselo tan bien con un fenómeno climatológico que solía arruinar viviendas y cosechas.

No obstante, no tuvieron más opción que unirse cuando una bola hecha totalmente de nieve impactó contra ellos, dejándoles una sensación de frialdad en el rostro.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces, Kagome-chan?!

—Perdona, Sango-chan. Quería darle a Miroku-sama.—Miroku parpadeó para luego esbozar una sonrisa de lo más pilla.

—Así que conque esas tenemos, Kagome-sama… Prepárese. —Imitando a su amiga, el monje modeló una bola con las manos y se la lanzó. Kagome la esquivó, riéndose. Sango no pudo aguantar más y se unió a ellos, deseando hacerle pagar al monje pervertido por todos los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar.

En la puerta de la cabaña, InuYasha y Kirara eran los únicos espectadores de aquella improvisada guerra de bolas de nieve. A Kirara no le gustaba la nieve por obvias razones, ya que era una demonio gata de fuego. El caso de InuYasha era que simplemente no sabía qué estaba pasando, cómo habían pasado de estar hablando a estar de pronto comportándose como niños pequeños.

Bufó, dispuesto a entrar de nuevo, hasta que sintió una de esas bolas impactarle en la espalda. Se la sacudió como pudo, lanzando una mala mirada a Miroku, quien se reía; Sango también le lanzó una, igual que Shippō, aunque ambos fallaron.

Fue la bola que le lanzó Kagome la que lo hizo dar media vuelta: el proyectil fue a dar directamente en una de sus sensibles orejas caninas.

—Kagome…

—Oh-oh.

—¡Te vas a enterar!—La colegiala chilló y empezó a correr, siendo perseguida por el medio demonio.

—¡Kagome-chan, corre!—Gritó Sango, mientras ella y Miroku, entre risas, intentaban detener al hanyō de ropajes rojos.

InuYasha no pudo esbozar una sonrisa, una verdadera, al verse metido en semejante situación algo surrealista para él.

Nunca antes había tenido oportunidad de disfrutar de una guerra de bolas de nieve. Pese a haberlo deseado innumerables veces desde niño.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Ea, ahí queda. Espero sinceramente que lo hayáis disfrutado.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a follow y favoritos y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo. Lectores sí. Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡YAHOI! Aquí va la tercera parte. Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Actividad III**

* * *

—Entonces… ¿nos vemos esta tarde en el salón recreativo?—Sōta asintió al mismo tiempo que sus amigos. Estaban en la hora del recreo en el patio del colegio, disfrutando del sol de primavera, con Hitomi sentada a su lado junto a su grupo de amigas. Habían pasado ya casi seis años desde que su hermana se fuera para casarse, y aunque en el último año habían sucedido algunas cosas tristes, en general no les iba nada mal a él a su madre.

El timbre sonó y los estudiantes de bachillerato se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas. A mitad de camino, su tutor lo llamó. Hitomi se lo quedó mirando preocupada, pero él le sonrió y le dio un apretón en la mano, diciéndole que no tardaría.

—Higurashi, aún no has entregado la solicitud para la universidad. —El chico se rascó la cabeza, incómodo.

—Es que no sé muy bien… —empezó. Su profesor levantó la mano, indicándole que callara.

—Sé que las cosas en tu casa no están muy bien, pero se trata de tu futuro. Deberías tomártelo más en serio. —Sōta frunció el ceño, ahora molesto. Consiguió mantener la compostura hasta salir de la sala de profesores, pero una vez fuera se fue al baño masculino más cercano y pateó la pared, enfadado de pronto con el mundo.

¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en decirle que debía pensar más en su futuro? ¿Por qué tendría que ser ya un adulto responsable? Aún ni había cumplido los dieciocho y ya era como si de golpe y porrazo no pudiera hacer las cosas que le gustaban. Volvió al aula con la sensación de que la gente de pronto esperaba que él fuera una especie de genio. Sabía que muchos lo comparaban con su hermana, ya que si bien en secundaria no obtuvo grandes notas, en bachillerato había sido de las primeras de su curso. Muchos lamentaban que hubiera echado a perder un brillante futuro en la universidad por casarse joven.

El pensar en su hermana mayor lo hizo tranquilizarse y sonreír. Él sabía que su hermana no podía estar en mejores manos y más feliz que nunca. Lo único que había deseado durante esos tres años de instituto había sido en regresar al pasado. Y al final su anhelo se había cumplido.

Pasó las últimas horas de clase pensando en ello, en si a él le pasaría igual que a Kagome, si podría llevar a cabo sus sueños.

—Sōta ¿estás bien?—Salió de su ensoñación y miró a Hitomi, caminando a su lado hacia el centro comercial. Ella iba con sus amigas a hacer unas compras mientras que él iba con sus amigos a jugar videojuegos. Luego se encontrarían en una de las cafeterías para merendar algo y volver a casa juntos.

—Sí, sí, solo pensaba…

—¡Sōta, cabrón! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer preocupar a Hitomi!—La chica rio al ver como uno de los amigos de su novio lo cogía por el cuello haciéndole una llave. Pronto los chicos estuvieron haciendo el tonto mientras las chicas se reían. Hitomi dio una última mirada a Sōta mientras se alejaba. Algo le rondaba la cabeza, lo sabía, pero esperaría a que él se lo contara.

Al poco rato Sōta y sus amigos ya estaban en el salón recreativo, disputando encarnizadas batallas en las máquinas, riendo y disfrutando como los adolescentes que eran. Así debería ser siempre. No entendían por qué los hacían madurar y crecer antes de tiempo. Tenían muy poco tiempo para hacer este tipo de cosas.

El móvil le sonó dentro de la mochila. Sōta lo cogió, al tiempo que se reía por tonterías. Miró el número en la pantalla: era desconocido. Intrigado, contestó. Tal vez sería su madre desde el trabajo.

—¿Diga?

— _¿Sōta Higurashi?_

—Sí…

— _¿Es el hijo de Naomi Higurashi?_ —Un mal presentimiento lo asaltó en ese momento.

—Sí…

— _Debería venir al hospital, su madre…_ —El pánico lo asaltó en ese momento. Con un nudo en la garganta, balbuceó una despedida a su interlocutora y cogió sus cosas a toda prisa. Se fue sin siquiera despedirse, al tiempo que tecleaba un mensaje rápido para Hitomi, para que no se preocupara.

Ni siquiera supo cómo consiguió llegar al metro ni como pasó por la barra. El corazón le iba a mil por hora. Llegó al hospital sin aliento. Casi se le echa encima a la recepcionista del mostrador.

—¿Eres Sōta Higurashi?—El adolescente se giró al escuchar su nombre. Una doctora estaba de pie, sujetando una serie de papeles contra su pecho. Asintió, sin poder encontrar la voz—. Ven por aquí. —Siguió a la médico por un pasillo largo hasta un ascensor. Sentía el pulso en las sienes y el estómago revuelto.

—Mi… mi madre… —La mujer abrió la carpeta que tenía en las manos y suspiró.

—Se ha desmayado hoy en el trabajo. En principio parecía solo agotamiento, pero le hemos hecho unas pruebas solo por si acaso: le han fallado los riñones y tiene una úlcera en el estómago. Suerte que fue aquí mismo y lo cogimos a tiempo. De momento no corre peligro, pero le vamos a dar una baja temporal y tiene que quedarse ingresada en el hospital. —El color se le había ido de la cara al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—¿Cu-cuando… ¿Có-como… —No sabía ni por donde empezar a preguntar. ¿Desde cuando su madre se encontraba mal? ¿Y por qué no le había dicho nada?

—No te preocupes. Está en buenas manos. —El ascensor paró y la doctora le indicó que saliera. Anduvieron unos pasos para detenerse frente a la puerta de una habitación. Llamó a la puerta y entraron.

—¿Naomi? Te traigo compañía.

—Doctora Ishiyama… ¿Sōta?—El chico se apresuró a acercarse a su madre.

—¡¿Mamá estás bien?! ¡¿Cómo te encuentras?!

—No es nada, cariño. Estoy bien. La doctora Ishiyama ha estado cuidando bien de mí.

—Ahora debes descansar, Naomi. Mañana por la mañana vendrá la enfermera a sacarte sangre y tienes programada la ecografía para por la tarde. Debes descansar. Hasta mañana. —Sōta hizo una inclinación a modo de despedida, agradeciéndole todos los cuidados. Cuando la puerta se cerró, se giró a su progenitora.

—Les dije que no te llamaran…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿No crees que me habría preocupado al llegar a casa y no ver a nadie?!

—Pensaba llamarte después y… —Sōta suspiró, resignado.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, mamá? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no te encontrabas bien?—Naomi bajó la mirada a sus manos, una mirada abatida, triste.

—No quería preocuparte más de lo necesario. Tú tienes que estudiar para los exámenes y está Hitomi-chan, además de la universidad, sé que has estado agobiado por eso. —El chico abrazó a su madre y le dio un beso, para luego sonreírle.

—Pero soy tu hijo, y nee-chan no está, así que es mi deber cuidarte. —En su interior se reprochó por no haberlo hecho, por haber descuidado a su madre en los últimos meses. Ahora que el abuelo ya no estaba, solo eran ellos dos. El móvil le sonó en el bolsillo y se apresuró a cogerlo ante la mirada reprobatoria de su madre. Habló unos minutos y colgó—. Era Hitomi-chan. Le he contado lo que pasa y mañana me excusará en el instituto.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡No puedes perder clase en tu último año!

—Mamá, tranquila, no se acabará el mundo porque falte unos días a clase.

—¡Pero-

—No hay pero que valga. —Y sin más discusión, el chico se acomodó en el único sillón disponible.

Los siguientes días los pasó en el hospital, tan solo yendo a casa para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Aquel tiempo extra le estaba sirviendo para reflexionar. Su madre iba mayor, y si él se iba, quedaría sola. Sabía que ella diría que no le importaba, que él tenía que hacer su vida. Pero…

—¿Sōta?—Parpadeó al oír la voz de su progenitora. Se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos. Vio la bandeja casi llena de comida y suspiró.

—Mamá, tienes que comer. La doctora Ishiyama dice que debes recuperar fuerzas.

—Pero es que no me entra. Bueno, tal vez la manzana… —El chico se apresuró a coger la pieza de fruta y el cuchillo y comenzó pelar la fruta y a cortarla en trocitos pequeños. Dejó a su madre comiéndola y salió un momento para hablar por el móvil.

—Hitomi-chan, tengo que decirte una cosa… —Mientras, en el interior del cuarto de hospital, Naomi se sentía culpable. No era que ella se hubiese puesto enferma a propósito ni mucho menos, pero ahora se sentía una carga para su joven hijo. Sōta aún era un niño en muchos aspectos, su niño. Suspiró, terminándose la manzana. En ese momento volvió a entrar el adolescente.

—Mamá ¿podemos hablar?—Naomi asintió, algo confusa por el tono tan serio que había adoptado de repente—. He estado pensando en las últimas semanas… ¿Y si en vez de ir a la universidad estudio a distancia?—Naomi se lo quedó mirando, no entendiendo muy bien lo que quería decir—. He estado mirando y hay una gran oferta de carreras que se pueden hacer a distancia. Solo tendría que acudir para los exámenes y algunas tutorías…

—Pero… la universidad es importante…

—Además, es más barato y me daría la oportunidad de trabajar aunque fuera a media jornada y de hacerme cargo del tempo al mismo tiempo. Tú sola no puedes con todo y la doctora Ishiyama me ha dicho que te tomes un año para descansar. La dirección del hospital no ha puesto pegas y tu puesto no peligraría mientras te recuperas. —Naomi no sabía qué decir. Se había quedado literalmente sin palabras. No era capaz de reconocer a su hijo. De pronto parecía mucho más alto y mucho más maduro.

—Pero habías hecho planes con Hitomi-chan…

—Ya lo he hablado con ella y lo ha entendido a la perfección. Además, Hitomi-chan quiere entrar en la Tōdai y con sus notas no creo que tenga problema, por lo que no se movería de la ciudad. Incluso hemos pensado que quizás, si no te molesta, podría venir a vivir a casa. El templo es grande y hay un par de habitaciones libres. Aunque si lo prefieres podríamos alquilarlas para tener unos ingresos extra. —Naomi no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Claro que le molestaba que Sōta tuviera que renunciar a todo que implicaría ir a la universidad, pero en el fondo sabía que su hijo ya se había decidido. Tenía la misma mirada que su hermana mayor cuando tomaba una decisión. La misma que le había visto poco antes de verla desaparecer en lo más profundo del pozo devora-huesos.

—¿Y qué carrera has pensado hacer, hijo?—Sōta sonrió, enseñando todos los dientes.

—Historia, por supuesto. Creo que sería genial para saber más sobre el templo y sobre nuestra propia familia. —Naomi sonrió de vuelta a su hijo pequeño.

Al parecer ya se había convertido en todo un hombre. Aunque nunca dejaría de ser su niño.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí lo dejo. Me ha quedado un poco más largo de lo planeado, pero creo que era necesario. Aunque el final me parece un poco abrupto, pero en fin, ya me diréis algo.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Poruqe dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo. Lectores sí. Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡YAHOI! Sigo subiendo pequeñas historias. Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Actividad IV**

* * *

InuYasha miraba para aquel ser diminuto y frágil envuelto en mantas, durmiendo tranquilamente en un pequeño futón. Uno de sus pequeños pies se salió de la cobertura y se apresuró a taparlo. Era tan vulnerable y tan indefenso… él debía protegerlo, era su deber.

Sus orejas se movieron, percatándose de un leve movimiento a su lado. No apartó la vista, sin embargo, ni siquiera cuando unos delgados brazos lo rodearon desde atrás.

—No le va a pasar nada ¿sabes?—InuYasha ignoró las palabras de su mujer, centrándose aún más en el ser pequeño frente a él—. Está bien, es sana y fuerte como su padre. —La risa de su mujer lo hizo mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

—Es muy pequeña y Kaede dijo que la vigiláramos mientras duerme pero tú también estabas dormida y yo… ¡Kagome, no te rías!—La chica se tapó la boca al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de su marido.

—Izayoi es fuerte, InuYasha, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Ya, pero… —Kagome comprendía el dilema de su esposo. Para un medio demonio como él, tener una familia y gozar de aceptación era todo un logro. Entendía que era algo nuevo y que no sabía cómo proceder porque había carecido de un modelo paternal en su infancia, pero se había pasado los últimos años observando a Miroku actuar como padre, y creía que algo se le habría quedado. Sonrió al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza y se levantó. InuYasha dejó de vigilar a la niña para observar a su mujer ponerse en pie y estirarse.

—Voy a darme un baño ¿te importa quedarte un poco más con Izayoi? Volveré enseguida. —InuYasha asintió antes de que Kagome se inclinara para darse un leve beso en los labios. Le supo a poco; a veces echaba de menos aquellos primeros días donde solo eran ellos dos y se pasaban horas disfrutando de la compañía del otro, sin interrupciones.

Pero su hija, su bebé, su pequeña Izayoi, era el mayor regalo que la vida le había dado. No pudo evitar sonreír al acordarse del momento del parto. Kagome había puesto a toda la aldea patas arriba, chillando que no daría a luz hasta que no viera a su marido a su lado, acompañándola. Kaede y las demás mujeres intentaron decirle que aquello no era posible, pero la sacerdotisa era cabezota y no dio su brazo a torcer. Finalmente había sido Sango quien puso fin a la discusión saliendo a buscarlo y obligándolo a entrar en la cabaña, puesto que no podían esperar más o corrían el riesgo de perder a los dos.

Aquel había sido el momento más mágico de toda su vida. Saber que Kagome lo quería a su lado en un momento tan delicado lo llenó de felicidad. Luego se enteró de que en el futuro era normal que los padres estuvieran presentes durante el parto, que por eso Kagome había insistido. Quería compartir el nacimiento de su hija, de la hija de ambos, con él.

Un sonido por parte del bebé plácidamente dormido lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Supo lo que iba a pasar en cuanto un olor desagradable llegó a sus fosas nasales. En un segundo, la pequeña arrugó también su naricita y comenzó a hacer pucheros, pronto un llanto llenó la cabaña. InuYasha se puso nervioso. ¿Qué hacer?

Sabía que tendría que cambiarle el pañal, pero él no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo, mucho menos se atrevía a intentarlo. ¿Y si le hacía daño con sus garras? ¿Y si se le caía? ¿Y si no dejaba el pañal bien sujeto y luego ocurría un desastre? Mientras, el llanto de la niña se hacía más intenso.

Sus pobres orejas se aplastaron contra su cabeza. Miró para la puerta, rogando porque su mujer volviera a la de ya. Pero Kagome debía de estar disfrutando de su baño, porque no la percibía ni en las cercanías. Miró otra vez para su hija, con el alma acongojada por verla y oírla llorar de tal manera.

Alargó una mano para echar hacia abajo la manta que la cubría y tragó saliva, clavando la mirada en la tela que le envolvía el culito. Kagome seguía sin dar muestras de querer aparecer y los lloros iban aumentando de volumen conforme pasaba el tiempo. No podía aguantar más, no soportaba ver a su princesa llorar.

Con manos temblorosas, deshizo los nudos del pañal de tela, cuidándose de no rozar siquiera una garra contra la rosada y delicada piel infantil. Tardó más de lo previsto, mientras mascullaba maldiciones para sí.

—Tu madre ya podría haber vuelto… no soy bueno con estas cosas… podías haber esperado un poco… Vale ¿y ahora qué leches hago yo con esto?—Arrugó la nariz al abrir el pañal y ver (y oler) el emplasto marrón oscuro. No pudo evitar que una mueca de desagrado el cruzara el rostro, aunque parecía que aquello había aliviado a la pequeña, puesto que su llanto ahora no era más que un gimoteo prolongado.

Haciendo acopio de todo su valor y del que no tenía, InuYasha levantó un poco a su hija y quitó el pañal. Aquello pareció gustarle, porque miró para su padre sonriendo, enseñando unos pequeños colmillos.

Con desagrado, el hanyō hizo una bola con la tela manchada y la lanzó fuera de su hogar, asqueado.

—Bien ¿y ahora qué?—Recordaba vagamente ver a su mujer usando agua y un trozo de tela limpia para lavarle el culito a Izayoi, así que intentó imitarla, pero solo parecía extender más y más la suciedad sobre la piel de la bebé. Desesperado, empezó a frotar de cualquier manera, haciendo que Izayoi se revolviera. Al fin, pareció conseguir limpiar todo, y también lanzó ese otro paño fuera de la cabaña. Ahora le quedaba secarla y echarle uno de los potingues que Kagome elaboraba. ¿Pero cuál?

Empezó a husmear entre los botes y hierbas medicinales que su esposa tenía en un rincón, desesperándose cada vez más. Lo peor vino cuando Izayoi empezó a llorar otra vez, así que simplemente agarró uno que olía bien y lo extendió de cualquier forma sobre el culete de su hija. Su lema era cuánto más, mejor, así que no dudó en casi acabar el bote. Ahora venía la parte complicada: colocarle un pañal limpio. Buscó una tela adecuada y al fin dio con uno de los yukatas de dormir de Kagome. Era uno gastado que ya casi no usaba, así que ni corto ni perezoso, cortó un buen trozo y se dispuso a envolverlo alrededor de su bebé.

Tardó más de lo previsto al ir con sumo cuidado para no dañarla en absoluto, pero al fin lo consiguió.

—¡Lo hice!—Gritó al tiempo que cogía a Izayoi en brazos, quien, ahora sí, reía, feliz.

—¡¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?!—La voz de su mujer lo hizo mirar hacia la puerta.

—¡Kagome, mira! ¡La he cambiado, yo solito!—La azabache miró de hito en hito a su orgulloso esposo y a su feliz hija. Intentó por todos los medios ni reírse por la forma tan cómica en la que su marido había atado la tela alrededor de la pequeña ni enfadarse por causa del desastre en que su hiperactivo y nervioso medio demonio había convertido su hogar.

Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue ver sus ungüentos y hierbas desordenadas y su yukata de dormir preferida destrozada. Y no solo eso, sino que cuando un olor fuerte llegó a ella se fijó en Izayoi, quien reía en brazos de su padre.

—InuYasha ¿qué crema le echaste a Izayoi?

—No sé… era verde y olía bien.

—¡¿LE HAS PUESTO CORTISONA A LA NIÑA?!—El hanyō supo que había cometido un error fatal al ver cómo el rostro de su mujer enrojecía por momentos.

Lo echó, sin miramientos, arrancándole de los brazos a su hija, a su princesa, y gritándole que cómo se le ocurría, que no lo quería ver en un buen rato.

InuYasha quedó fuera, confundido a más no poder y sin entender una mierda.

Y luego Kagome le decía que quería que la ayudara más. Mujeres. Quién las entendía.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Ay, qué bonito (o eso creo). Ojalá lo hayáis disfrutado un montón leyéndolo, tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir correindo. Lectores sí. Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A ver, sé que debería haber subido esto hace 9 días, lo sé y lo siento muchísimo. Pero he estado con preocupaciones varias, entre ellas el circo que tenemos montado en cierta Comunidad Autónoma llamada Cataluña. SÍ, no soy catalana y estoy preocupada por los catalanes ¿algún problema con eso? ¡Estoy hasta las narices de escuchar que el resto de España no tenemos derecho a opinar sobre Cataluña! ¿Pues sabéis qué? ¡QUE SI LO TENEMOS, IDIOTAS! ¡NO TENÉIS NI IDEA DEL LÍO QUE ESTÁIS GENERANDO A LARGO PLAZO!**

 **¿Cataluña olvidada? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y Galicia? ¿Asturias? ¿Las dos castillas? ¿Aragón? ¿Murcia? ¿Extremadura? ¿Canarias? Estamos más en la mierda que vosotros y no se nos ocurre montar semejante show. Solo diré una cosa: AVE.**

 **A ver quién tiene los huevos/ovarios de replicarme.**

 **¡INÚTILES!**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Ahora sí, disfrutad de la lectura. Y perdón por este arranque de furia, tenía que soltarlo. Si hay algún catalán/a que me está leyendo le ruego por favor que reflexione, que piense, que valore si de verdad quiere salirse de España, teniendo en cuenta que se irán a la mierda como proclamen la independencia la semana que viene.**

 **Y también pido perdón si alguien se siente ofendido porque use ff para mandar este mensaje, pero como parece que no les entra ni por h ni por b pues habrá que probar la opción c.**

* * *

 **Actividad V**

* * *

—¡Me voy de casa!—Los integrantes de la habitación parpadearon y miraron para la pequeña que acababa de hablar—. ¡Y me llevo a Izayoi conmigo!

—¡NI DE COÑA!—saltó InuYasha, cogiendo a su hija en brazos y alejándola de aquella monstrua hija de sus mejores amigos que quería alejar a su bebé de su lado.

—Momo-chan ¿qué…

—¡Me voy porque papá es un idiota!—Todos los ojos se fijaron en cierto monje de ojos azules.

—Miroku-sama…

—¿Qué has hecho?—La aterradora voz de Sango hizo que su marido diera un salto en el sitio.

—Na-nada…

—¿De verdad?—dijo ahora Shippō.

—Momo-chan ¿por qué dices que papá es un idiota?—La niña sorbió las lágrimas que le estaban cayendo por las mejillas.

—¡Porque no me deja jugar con Ichiro!—Sango y Kagome dirigieron la vista de nuevo al bonzo.

—Miroku…

—¿Es en serio?

—¡ME VOY!—La niña cogió un pequeño petate que previamente había preparado y salió de forma altanera por la puerta.

—Momo-chan, espera—su hermana fue tras ella.

—¡Que las niñas se van!—InuYasha lanzó un suspiro, dejó a Izayoi en el suelo al lado de su mujer y de un salgo se plantó ante las gemelas. Las agarró a cada una de los lazos de sus pequeñas yukatas y las levantó en el aire sin esfuerzo alguno.

—Será posible… —dijo el medio demonio, entrando de nuevo con ellas y bloqueando la única salida para que no tuvieran oportunidad de escabullirse.

—A ver, Momoko, explícate. —La niña empezó a llorar abrazada a su madre. Fue Kotoko, su hermana, quién habló por ella.

—Es que papá siempre está impidiendo que juguemos con niños, pero es que Izayoi es demasiado pequeña aún y los demás de nuestra edad son niños. —Las miradas volvieron a clavarse en el monje.

—¡No me miréis así! ¡Sólo las protejo de los posibles pervertidos que…

—Cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición—dijo Kagome.

—No asumas que todos los hombres somos como tú, monje pervertido—secundó InuYasha a su esposa.

—¡ME VOY!—volvió a gritar de nuevo Momoko. Todos suspiraron.

—Momoko, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero… ¿cómo vas a alimentarte tú sola ahí fuera?

—Cierto, además hay demonios malos a los que les gusta comer a las niñas como tú. —El miedo empezó a hacer temblar el cuerpecito de la pequeña. Pero aun así no se dejó amedrentar por las palabras de Shippō e hizo acopio de valor.

—N-no me importa. ¡Me voy!—Los adultos suspiraron una vez más, cansados ya de la cabezonería de la niña.

—Momo-chan ¿de verdad quieres separarte de mamá?—le preguntó Kotoko. Ahora sí, su hermana pareció vacilar.

—No…

—¿Ves? Entonces…

—¡Pero me voy igualmente!

—¡Se acabó!—Todos se sobresaltaron ante el grito de InuYasha—. ¡Tú no te mueves de aquí, niña! ¡¿Sabes los problemas que nos dará después el tener que ir a buscarte?!

—¡No me importa! ¡Me voy!

—¡He dicho que no!

—Esto va para largo…

—Miroku-sama, debería disculparse.

—¿Eh?

No hace falta decir que les llevó casi toda la noche hacer que Momoko desistiera de su infantil intención. Y para ello hizo falta que el tío Inu les diera una dosis extra de tirones de orejas.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **No tengo más que decir, tan solo que como gallega y española que soy no quiero que Cataluña se separe de España, no así al menos, a la torera, sin saber realmente lo que les espera a la gente que vive allí y que no son indepedentistas, que no quieren esta situación. ¿Habéis pensado en ellos? ¿En esos miles y miles de catalanes cuyos padres y abuelos emigraron allí de otras comunidades? Mi novio tiene amigos catalanes y os puedo decir que no se atreven a salir a la calle, no con el clima que se está viviendo en las calles.**

 **Ya, ya paro, solo una última cosa: si queréis iros, largaros, fuera, fus, pero no arrastréis a los demás con vosotros. Porque con todo esto que estáis haciendo le estáis dando alas a que la izquierda abertzale vuelva a cobrar fuerza en el País Vasco. Y no creo que nadie quiera volver a los años del terror, a la década donde moría gente día y día también por culpa de ya sabéis quién.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto, porque dar a follow y favoritos y no dejar review es como tocarme una teta y salir corriendo. Lectores sí. Acosadores no. Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


End file.
